Yellow Sticky Notes
by ladywolf101
Summary: Shawn finds it difficult to relay the secret he's been hiding for 7 years now. Yellow sticky notes help him with telling Jules, but he didn't realize the notes were written by evil hands. Who's after him this time? Do you think Shawn is capable of giving up if Jules is into trouble he can't talk his way out of? Used to be 'Are You There' but I thought of a better name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**

**Heyyyyy guyyysssss! This is my first Psych fanfic, let alone Shules, so don't expect it to be AMAZING, but I do hope that you all enjoy it! I have wayyy more written, but I want to see if anyone likes it before I continue. This is just Juliet's POV, but Shawn's will be the next chapter. As soon as I get some good reviews, you can have the next chapter I have written. It explains WAY more than this does. This is just a beginning. I really hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T (as unfortunate as it is) OWN PSYCH! I really wish I did though. :/ I guess I'll get over it… we'll see… Well, here you go!**

**Juliet's POV**

I had gotten a text from Carlton saying that Chief wanted to see us immediately. I didn't question what the emergency was, or that Lassiter was texting, but I was sure that it would be explained once I got to the SBPD.

I got out of bed, and went to look in the mirror. I hadn't gotten much sleep. I didn't want to focus on why right now, but it always appeared in my head. How could it not? It was a big deal!

Nobody at the office knew that I basically broke up with Shawn less than 12 hours ago. They would figure it out today probably from my bloodshot eyes.

Still observing myself in the mirror, I noticed the bags under my eyes, my ruffled hair from tossing and turning, and my sweatpants that matched Shawn's old t-shirt that I had secretly kept. It was his green Applejacks shirt. I hadn't taken it off except to put on my clothes for work. I shut my eyes and tried to not relive the awful memory.

I got dressed at three in the morning and got into my car. I had on my normal pantsuit, blouse, and my hair was in a ponytail with my bangs pulled back and bobby pinned. I turned my car on and couldn't help stopping by a café for a quick coffee. When I walked into the SBPD, I didn't see anyone. In fact, all the lights were out. I took out my gun and walked over to my desk. _Where the hell is everyone?_

With my gun in one hand, I set my purse and coffee on my desk and took out my phone. I was about to call Lassiter when I saw the yellow sticky note attached to my desk. I picked it up and tried to figure out what it said. The last one and been pretty spot on. I sighed and closed my eyes, focusing on the task. 'Bottling up all that anger at Shawn probably isn't the best idea. Just go outside and blow up. Scream and yell. It's always helped me.' Grabbing my purse and coffee I went outside. This person obviously wanted me to. But I wasn't going to yell and scream and loose my cool. I was leaving. Whoever this person was knew that I was going to the office, which meant that they knew I got the text from Lassiter before I even got it.

In my haste of getting back to my car, I didn't notice anyone following me, but every time I heard a sound, I would swivel around in hope of catching the person leaving the notes. I kind of wanted to thank him. He saved me from a pretty big mistake.

I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't pinpoint what exactly. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and thrust them into the lock. I could hear a faint ticking noise coming from my car and I finally understood what the notes message was. _Just go outside and blow up._ I dropped my coffee and put my hands over my face trying to back away quickly. I felt hands wrap around my body and pull me to the side away from the bomb implanted in my car. The blast from the bomb threw us both to the ground, earning a satisfying smack from my head hitting the ground. I felt someone pick up my body and put me in what sounded like a van starting. Someone slammed the doors, but I couldn't pick anything else up as my body went limp and my brain shut down.

I remember swimming around in darkness, none of my senses working. I was starting to regain some of my senses as my ears slowly started to unplug. I was still in darkness, but I could make out faint voices. Maybe I was in the hospital… was I hurt? I still couldn't see, but then I realized my eyes weren't even opened. I forced my eyes open slowly to make sure they adjusted to the light, though, when I opened them, I realized it was frightfully dark. Not to where I couldn't see, but just enough to see the rim of a male figure. I saw a streak of light from what looked like a door opening. A man walked in, but I couldn't look for long because my head started to throb at the light. I closed my eyes tight trying to block out all light. Upon opening my eyes I realized he was looking for something. He saw the first man I noticed and briskly walked over to him. My hearing was starting to improve, and I could just make out what the voices were saying, although the man that walked over had started in a rather loud voice that hurt my head more than a migraine should.

"Where is she?" The confused man said. I thought I recognized it, but I didn't take notice. I was just trying to refrain from slipping back into unconsciousness.

"I thought this would catch your attention." The other man stated calmly, almost proudly.

"Look," Wait… was that Shawn? I perked up a little bit but then quickly remembered that we weren't dating. Sinking in my chair, I just listened. "Just tell me where she is, and I won't inform the cops."

"You're one naive little bastard, aren't you? You should know where she is, shouldn't you psychic?" _Dear God Shawn, what have you gotten into this time? _I wanted to get up and run to him, to call out and tell him that I was all right. I started to try and speak, but something was covering my mouth and, even if it wasn't, my throat burned when I too a simple breath through my mouth. The material felt like a bandana. I blinked quickly a couple of times and pulled at my wrists. They were tied behind me while I was sitting in a chair. In fact, my waist, wrists, and ankles were tied to the chair. My breath started to quicken when I was casted with the terrible memories of the Yin case. I looked down and saw the floor, thank God, but again I knew something was wrong. I didn't feel right. I took this time to examine my clothing. What I saw scared me, maybe even more than being dangled from the clock tower that Yin had me at. Blood was all over my clothes. My eyes clouded at the sight. I didn't know where all this blood came from; was it even my blood? I swallowed the scream that I wanted to let rip through me. The worst part is that I don't know if I was awake during this. Did he find some way to drug me and make sure I didn't remember what happened? When I heard Shawn's voice, it almost brought tears to my eyes. Almost.

"Are you testing my psychic abilities?" He questioned cockily. He was acting tough; I hadn't missed the quiver in his voice, though.

"What about your girl, psychic? You gonna save her, or are you gonna show off your _talents_?" The man replied smoothly. I could barely make out Shawn's reply his whisper was so soft and sorrowful.

"She's not my girl." He started.

"You're right. She's not. You must miss her. She was so important to you that you lied to her for seven years." He was teasing Shawn.

"She's the most important thing in the world to me." Shawn snarled. "You know exactly what she is to me. You know how much she means." His voice had started to sound sickly calm. He was loosing it, and Shawn doesn't loose it. What's happened to make him loose it like this? What was this guy doing to him… or me?

"So, I take it you would take it personally if I decided to kill her, as slow and painfully as possible." My breath hitched in my throat. I was going to die. That was this person's plan. But that couldn't be it. He wouldn't go to all this trouble just to kill me. He wanted something from Shawn, although I didn't know what.

"What do you want from me?" Shawn begged. "I'll do anything. Kill me for all I care, just don't hurt her anymore. But before you did, that is, decide to kill me, I would have to know that she's safe. I would have to be 100% sure. I could take her back and say you got away and just meet you back here later. You can do whatever it is you want, just, I beg of you, don't hurt her more than you already have."

"Shawn, have you learned nothing?" I heard the voice ask with a slight chuckle. What does he mean?

"Daren, I've learned a lot, thought most of it was about food and some vocabulary. Did you know that elephantine means huge?" He gave a curious look over to the masked man, actually expecting him to answer.

"I go by Sir now, smartass!" The man yelled. Copycat indeed.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm bad with names." Sir? Was this person connected to anyone that I know?

"My father was a very important person. Yang doesn't even know that I'm her brother. I was trained to be like him. I must finish his work! I have to kill both of you." Damn… this guy was crazier than I gave him credit for.

"Sir, you don't have to kill either of us. We can fix your problems. What's that you have there?" His voice was nervous and pleading, but he was staying strong.

"Shawn, you know that I can't just… kill you. You have to be tortured… something that I can enjoy. You did kill my father." No he didn't, Yang did. I heard feet shuffling toward me, but I didn't pay much attention. The voices were starting to get closer now though. I still couldn't move, and, even if I could, I don't think I would've. My body was going into shock. I started to move my head around as I realized where I was.

Looking around, I realized that there were pictures everywhere. I didn't know what the purpose of them were until I saw who was in all the photos. All of them had Shawn in them; some of them had Lassiter, half had Gus, but probably 75 percent had me in them. I gaped at how long this person had been after Shawn. The pictures dated back a good three years. As I looked around the room, I recognized a picture of Shawn after our weekend retreat. This picture was taken from a different angle, though, and I realized Gus had been standing behind us. He was holding a Nintendo and… oh God. Is that a ring?

I was interrupted from my gazing when a sharp pain entered my sides. I was starting to be able to feel the pain in my arms and legs. My whole body hurt and I realized that Daren had been torturing me with or without my knowledge. I shifted my head downward again to look at my exposed stomach. Gashes were cut all within my sides and it hurt to breathe. My headache was killing me. It hurt to move my head at all, let alone listen to the voices anymore. Blood was dripping out of every cut on my body, but somehow, I hadn't bled out. I looked over to where the bodies had moved. I saw Shawn grabbing what looked like a wrench from behind him.

"Look, Sir. I'm sure we can work something out. If you could just tell me where Juliet is, you can torture me all you like. All you have to do is tell me."

"Ahh… Juliet…. She was that one piece that I needed. Finally I got the chance to get her. I had to wait for just the right timing. I finally found it."

"After this is over, I kinda wanna know how you even knew what I was going to do right before I did and then leave one of the frickin' sticky notes saying what I was going to do!" He sighed, obviously aggravated. It was true; I wanted to know too.

"So, how long has it been? Three days? Two? You told her you weren't a psychic and she dumped you. Harsh don't you think?"

"I wasn't truthful. It isn't harsh; it's what I deserve." He was trying to keep him talking, but I don't think he realized that I could hear him.

"You can do better than her. You don't need her. You're exceptionally smart and cunning. You used your wit to pick up every other girl before her, so why is she different?" Sir actually sounded like he wanted to know, though I knew better. Shawn's reply sounded angry, and I could tell he meant every word.

"No. You're wrong. You're so wrong, in fact, that wrong doesn't even describe how wrongly wrong you are. I can't do better than her. And I do need her. I may be smart and cunning, but obviously I'm not with relationships because I couldn't handle not being truthful! She's different because I loved her! No, I still love her. She may not know it, but I love her so much it kills me every time I just look at her and know that she's not mine anymore! The only reason that I even wanted to tell her the truth about me is because I wanted her to know me, the real me, not the person I pretended to be." He was furious, but controlling it. I, on the other hand, was just told that Shawn, the man that was terrified of commitment, loved me. I couldn't even swallow. All I could do was stare at him. Yes, I love Shawn, but I still hadn't told him this. I wasn't good with emotions. My growing love for him was cut short when my eyes started to tear up. I felt like my whole body was on fire. I let in a sudden sharp breath as the not so dull pain started to circulate around my body. I wanted to scream it hurt so badly, but I knew I couldn't. Shawn had heard it, but so had Daren.

Shawn was ahead of the game, though. As soon as Daren looked over at me, Shawn hit him over the head with the wrench. Everything started to get a little bit fuzzy and my eyes drifted closed as I gave into the pain. Shawn calling my name, trying to figure out where I was, was the last thing I heard.

**Love? Hate? Review worthy? I SURE HOPE SO… well, minus the hate…. :D If I get a couple of reviews, I will definitely continue! Please, I may be new at the whole Jules thing, but don't go easy on me. I wanna know everything I did wrong and right. Love you all!**

**~ladywolf101**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**This is Shawn's point of view on everything that's been happening for about a week before my last chapter. I can explain everything that's been happening if you want, but I know you just want to read about it! Well, this story will end up in Shules, I swear. It starts out as Shules, but the end of each of the chapters will leave you a little confused, if you will, with where they stand. I really hope you enjoy the rest of my story! I don't have the whole thing written up yet, but I know that it won't be to long because, as some of my other stories have been going, I'm not very good with keeping idea's in my head. Stupid ADHD, although it makes me fun to be around, it can be a real pain in the ass sometimes haha. Sorry if there are any grammar errors… not a fan of grammar, but I hope you can put all that past you and except the story as it is… or not, whatever floats you're pineapple. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**DEAR LORD, IF I OWNED PSYCH, I WOULD HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS! Sorry… I meant I don't own Psych, as cool as that would be.**

**Shawn's POV**

This 'teasing' had gone on for about a week now. At first, I was a little bothered. The first message I got startled me, but I didn't know what to make of it. I had left the Psych office and was out getting my sweet pineapplely goodness just like any other day. When I had gotten back, on the door was a sticky note. I picked it up and examined it. All it said was 'Your job must be nice.' I just took it as a compliment and thought nothing of it.

Later that day, I was on my way to my bike when I noticed another sticky note on my tire. I picked it up and examined the note. 'Nice bike." I was starting to get a little creeped out, but I didn't tell anyone because they were just really weird, creepy compliments. Plus, who wouldn't want to compliment this? When I really started to worry was when things started to get personal. I realized that this person had been following me for a while when he started to quote things that I had said earlier in the day.

The compliments continued to come, but I occasionally got threats. The first threat wasn't really as much of a threat, just a statement. The sticky note was in the Psych office. 'How do you keep this game up Shawn? It really is impressive.' I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. I picked up the note and thought about getting fingerprints checked. I didn't want to inform Chief yet because it really was just a stalker. I didn't need to bring in cops on someone who was just acknowledging the fact that I was lying. He was just calling my bluff. He wasn't doing anything about it.

I walked over to my fridge and opened it, pulling out some pineapple pizza that I had recently ordered and refrigerated. I opened the box and stared at what was in the box. It was a picture of Jules… sleeping. I picked it up and noticed that there was writing on the back. 'It's a shame that she doesn't know you're a total fake. I would tell her before someone else does.' A chill rushed down my spine. I turned the picture back over and tried to see where she was. Using my 'psychic' skills, I picked up on the trophies in the back and the color of the light blue walls behind her. I took in her sleeping form and realized that she was in her house, but worst of all I had noticed the clock in the back. I took a good look at what she was wearing and the position she was in. This was taken this morning when I had gotten up to go to the bathroom. My breath caught in my throat as I thought about how close he had come to Jules. MY Jules. I rushed over to the SBPD, trying not to look worried as I rushed up the steps and over to the door. I walked in coolly and walked over to Lassie's desk. He was concentrating hard on his work.

"Lassie-face! How've you been?" I couldn't help but smile my 'I'm a big boy' smile as Lassie's face changed quickly as the sound of my voice. His annoyance was obvious in his voice as well as his facial expression. Before he could answer, though, I saw Juliet walking by concentrating on something in her hand. I got up and walked over to her.

"There's my favorite detective, no offence to you Lassie." I said quickly.

"Cause I'm so deeply offended." He said in is usual bored, gruff, annoyed voice. I looked over a Jules who had jumped when she heard my voice.

"Shawn!" She exclaimed, obviously startled. I walked over to her, looking at what was in her hand. My heart almost stopped. A yellow sticky note that had the same handwriting as the ones that I had received was in her hand.

"Hey Jules!" I tried to stay upbeat, but my heart wasn't in it. "What's that you got there?"

"Maybe you can make something of it. I'm not really sure. I had gotten up to get some coffee and when I picked up the coffee pot, this was under it. It's for me." She handed me the note and my heart dropped to my toes as I read it. 'I'm sorry he's lying, Juliet.' Dear God, how did he get in here? I kept the fear from my face as I looked her in the eye and told her what she wanted to hear.

"Huh… I'm not sure what it means." I tried to stop my fidgeting, but my hands wouldn't keep still. "Maybe Chief is keeping a new case from you." I said lightly, giving a slight chuckle.

"Shawn, Chief is a girl. The note clearly states this person lying is a he."

"You don't know… maybe that's what the lie is! Chief might be a guy!"

"She had a baby, Shawn!" She sounded frustrated that I wasn't taking it seriously.

"Jules, there is such thing as surgery." I said, putting on my best serious face. I kept it up until she called me out. I couldn't help but let my face fall a bit.

"Shawn, what's going on? This person has to be talking about you." The look on her face made me sad. She looked so lost and puzzled. I wanted to take that god-awful look off her beautiful face. I bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head at the last second. I bent my head in defeat.

"Can you come over tonight?" I asked. "Maybe we can figure this out together."

"Yes, what time?"

"How's six-thirty?" Her nose scrunched a little and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Isn't that a bit early?"

"You wanna make a later date?" I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows, a playful gleam in my eyes. She smacked me on my shoulder and a faked being injured. "OW! Juuullles…!" I complained. Smiling at her. She was trying to keep her smile from showing, attempting to be professional.

"Six-thirty is fine Shawn." She said turning away to hide her amused smile. I grabbed her arm and pulled her from out around her desk. She gasped as my face became extremely close. "What are you doing, Shawn?" My eyebrows furrowed in fake confusion.

"Jules, we already had this conversation. We established that you didn't have a parrot, and then we began close talking. Only this time, I'm going to do what was really on my mind." I quickly grabbed the sides of her face and smashed our lips together. I could feel her reluctance slip away as her lips started to move with mine. I couldn't help but slip my tongue along her bottom lip. She refused at first, but I'm not one to give up easily. After several attempts, she finally gave in. Our tongues moved together, and I completely forgot where I was. I hadn't told her that I loved her, but I knew I did. I wasn't comfortable with expressing emotions, but I did know that I had never told a girl I loved her. I had accidentally let it slip when Lassie was questioning me with that lie detector thing, and I didn't regret it, but I wanted to save those words for a special day.

As we continued to get carried away with ourselves, I heard someone in the back of my mind clear their throat. We both stopped what we were doing and looked over to see a bunch of people surrounding us including Buzz, Lassie-face, Chief, and my own father. I looked at our predicament, Jules was sitting on the desk, my hands were on her hips, her hands were around my neck, and there was lipstick on my face. I could see all of this through the window. I licked my lips and cleared my throat nervously. I stepped away from the blushing furiously, beautiful woman in front of me and patted her knee.

"I should be on my way now." I started to back away, still facing Juliet. "Six-thirty, Jules?"

"Just go Shawn." I heard a soft voice reply. I turned around with a wide grin on my face. I walked passed a grinning Buzz, surprised Chief, disgusted Lassie, and a scolding Henry.

"Goodbye to all! See you tonight Jules." I said, pointing and winking at her. I walked out the door, hearing all of the mutters and whispers about what just happened. If people didn't know about Jules and me yet, they sure as hell did now.

On my way to my bike, I was still dazed from our kiss. My heart was drumming in my chest, and I couldn't get her out of my mind. I could never comprehend how much I loved her, and I decided that I would tell her. Tonight. Not that I loved her, no, but that I had been lying to her. I couldn't let someone that didn't love her like I did tell her. That would crush her more than she was already going to be. I knew that me telling her this was going to hurt her, but, as much as I didn't want to hurt her, I had to tell her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman, which means that I have to tell her the truth. She'll never trust me again, and I don't deserve her trust, but I just hope she'll let me explain. An explanation might help her process what I'm telling her. Do I need to make note cards to keep myself on track? Who knows… maybe she'll actually take me back. That's if I'm really lucky.

I had gone to my apartment to grab some clean clothes and to clean the place up a little bit. As six-thirty rolled around my apartment was clean, I was clean, and I had picked up some dinner from the diner where we met. I was sweating and I didn't know how I was going to make it through dinner. I might just blurt it out, I don't know. I'll probably make some horrible joke and mess everything up, not like I already haven't. All I could think about was I was about to tell the girl that I've fallen so desperately in love with that I was a fake and she would probably never talk to me again. I heard a knock on the door and I couldn't help but sprint over and open the door. I struggled a bit when I couldn't get a grip on the door because my hands were so sweaty.

"Damn it!" I yelled, finally getting the door open. "Oh hey Jules." I said putting on a smile.

"Having some trouble with the door?" I rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous habit I picked up somewhere.

"Yeah, my hands were a little sweaty." I laughed nervously. "You know… hands…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Jules looked over at me with confusion.

"Shawn… why are you so nervous?"

"Tonight's a big night, Jules!"

"Why?" I sighed, faking irritation, closing my eyes and bringing my hands in a prayer like position to my mouth, letting my pointer and middle finger rest on my lips.

"Jules… please, please don't tell me you forgot." I had to think of something quick. Ummm… pineapples…. That always works!

"What'd I forget?!" She sounded panicked, and I smiled at how cute she sounded.

"Jules… we're celebrating NPD, National Pineapple Day. Duh!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Shawn, every day is National Pineapple Day with you. This isn't anything new." I smiled and led her to the table. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. "Anyways," she said, sitting down, "what do you think about that note that I got today?" My breath hitched in my throat as I thought about what I was going to say.

"Boy, I sure am hungry." I obviously couldn't think of anything smart to say.

"Do you know something about the note?" She sounded excited, and I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned over the sink. "Shawn?"

"We can talk about it after dinner." I said, trying not to draw to much attention to myself.

"Or we could talk about it now." She sounded suspicious.

"Jules, can we wait?"

"Shawn, what's going on? Are you hiding something from me?" She sounded sad when she asked me if I was hiding something from her. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Juliet, please." I sounded so unlike myself. I was completely serious. I couldn't handle lying to her anymore. It was killing me.

"Just tell me. I'm a big girl; I can handle it. People keep thinking that I can't handle things that seem to be so big, but I really can. It's not like I'm going to die from the information! Do you really think I'm that weak?" She was getting angry, and you really don't want any angry Juliet. That was never good. I had to tell her now.

"Okay. But do you promise to let me explain and be patient with me? No matter how angry you are?"

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me."

"Okay, well, seven years ago, I was kinda a slob. I mean I was a real slob. It was bad. But this one night in particular I was with a girl and the T.V. turned on and there was a crime scene on. My dad used to be a detective, as you know, and so, when I was a kid, he trained me to pick out everything you can in a crime scene. I was always the one to turn on the T.V. and be able to pick things out of the scene that others couldn't, not even the detectives working the case." I took a shaky breath and continued. "Lassiter called me into the SBPD for questioning because all the information I was giving them could 'only come from the inside.' They thought that I was working with all of the criminals. I took in everything that I could from Lassiter and his partner and put two and two together. I realized they were dating. I realized other things that were going on in the department and was able to get the sentence dropped on me when I proclaimed that I was-"

"A psychic." Her voice broke when she realized where this story was going. "Dear god, he's been faking this whole time." She whispered more to herself than to me. She wasn't angry yet; she was shocked.

"Because I figured out about Lassiter and his partner, she was reassigned and you were brought it. I didn't realize you were his knew partner until the end of our first conversation. I'm not going to say that everything changed when I met you, because if I'm being honest, it didn't. I was shocked to say the least when you countered all of my witty comments with your own, but that didn't change anything. You were still just a girl at some café that stole my seat." I had been watching her facial expressions the whole time I was telling the story. When I said she was just some girl, I saw hurt flash on her face, so I decided to continue before she could get all worked up.

"I didn't realize until you pulled your gun for the first time that you were a junior detective, but I figured you were. I had a crush on you, and I really couldn't help but admire you. You stood out unlike all the other girls that had so easily given into my charms. This presented a challenge and I love a good challenge. I flirted and you shot me annoyed glances. I knew you were different, and Gus knew it too. In fact, he pointed out that I had bigger than a crush on you. I've never been one to be rejected by a girl but maybe twice, but if it did by some random chance happen, I gave up. You were the exception. I still got with other girls, but things started to change after our close talking incident." I smiled at the reminder of how close we were. "I was centimeters from you're face and you still rejected me. It stung, but I was brought into reality. You needed someone that wasn't me. I still flirted and you started to soften, but I knew you wanted someone that would be serious about things when the time was needed. So I moved on to Abigail. The whole Yang thing happened and everything that happened after that. And then Yin and… oh god… that was so terrible. He made me choose between you and her." My voice wavered as I held back those god-awful memories. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I stood up and got out of my chair. When I turned back around I realized she wasn't there anymore. Juliet was grabbing her stuff from the couch where she had laid it when she came it.

"Jules…" I pleaded.

"No. Don't. I just need time to think. I… I just… time." She mumbled to herself. I could hear the thickness in her voice. She was at the door when she turned back around to look at me. "Shawn, I don't think we should see each other for a while. I just need to think by myself." She turned back around and left. She was gone.

"Jules, it was the hardest decision I've ever made because I had to choose between my girlfriend and the girl I loved." I whispered, wishing she were there to hear me.

**Poor Shawn! Don't hate me! IT WILL GET BETTER! I swear! Well… that's actually my own opinion, but I think that if you like Shules, you should like how the story ends! This is just the beginning though. WARNING! There will be some violence in the next chapter. Not as bad as it will be, but I just thought that someone that could be like Gus might want a heads up. Hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it! REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know if you want me to continue! And any ideas would be appreciated (WHO THE HELL CAN ACTUALLY SPELL THAT WORD WITHOUT SPELLCHECK?! I applaud if you can!) if you wanna give some input! Am I getting Shawn right? I hope I did, but please, be more than brutally honest. I enjoy the comments. They humor me sometimes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Guys… I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. My dog died Sunday and that's been really hard, but it's still no excuse. So…. This is a new chapter that reflects more on where my story is planning on leading, but it gets kinda complicated. I would suggest keeping up with my A/N so you don't end up super confused, but whatever floats your rock, as I like to say. This may be a stretch, but I'm hoping not so much. I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I didn't get but maybe one review for the last chapter, so I'm kinda hoping I get some more so I can continue this story. I just wanna know what you guys are thinking and if you like it or not! Thanks so much! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Call me when pineapples can fly cause that's when I'll own Psych! (Seriously though…. Call me and tell me if pineapples can actually fly… that'd be so sick!)**

**Shawn's POV**

I didn't sleep that night, and I looked like a mess when I turned up at Gus's so we could go to the SBPD.

"Dude, you sure you wanna go in today? You look sick." Gus looked at me quizzically.

"I'm good. Let's go." I could even hear the death in my voice.

"Okay… so what'd you wanna do today?"

"Let's just go to the SBPD. We'll probably just see if they have any new cases."

"Okay… look, I know you know I know that something's wrong. What's up?" I stepped into the blueberry and took a seat. I stared out the window for a couple of minutes, and Gus waited patently, looking over every couple of minutes to see if anything had changed. After a good five minutes of silence, I turned to him, and said the words that I had been avoiding. If I didn't say them, they weren't true is my motto.

"I told her."

"Told her what?" He looked confused, and I shook my head and bent over my knees.

"I told Juliet that I wasn't a psychic." I was whispering, trying to keep my voice level.

"Oh God." Was all Gus could say. He looked over at me and my face was buried in my hands. I wasn't crying cause I'm stronger than that, but I was thinking about how today was going to be handled. Do I talk to her or do I just act like she's not there? "Man, I'm so sorry."

"It needed to be done." After a long pause, I said the words that I seem to be able to say to everyone but her. "Gus, I love her." I looked over at him and he looked at me with understanding in his eyes.

"I know."

We pulled up to the SBPD and got out of the car. I put on a smile and tried to enter all bouncy like.

"Dude… what are you doing? You look like a clown that had to pee really bad."

"I'm trying to act like I'm okay." I snapped at Gus. I hadn't told him about the notes that I'd been getting cause I didn't think I needed to.

"Chill out. Be more natural. You look like you're high. Don't forget that we're walking into the police station." After a couple of minutes of Gus lecturing me on how to be normal, we walked into the station. Jules was the first person I noticed. She wasn't there. I looked over to Chief's office and saw Lassiter sitting with Chief. I walked in and announced my presence.

"Hey Chief, what's with the long face?" I used my 'psychic abilities' to pick up everything from her desk. What I saw was a missing persons paper, but the name was blocked out over it. There was a T.V. that looked like it hadn't been used yet and on Chief's desk was a videotape. What was on top of it made my heart drop. "Dear God." Was all I could mutter. There, sitting on the tape, was a yellow sticky note. Once my voice was found again, I asked the question that everyone was dreading. "Where's Jules?"

"Spencer…" Lassiter was the one calling my name in a warning way. "All we know is that there was an explosion and we found this tape and note on it saying that we should watch it." I felt all funny. Nothing was right…

"Where's Jules, Carlton?" I demanded sounding a lot weaker when my voice came out. Not getting an answer from Lassie, I turned to the only other person in the room. "Chief? Please, just tell me. Was she in the car?"

"We don't know. All we know is what Detective Lassiter already told you. I'm sorry Mr. Spencer. We wanted to wait for you to watch the tape with us." She said, picking up the tape and putting it into the TV. Right when she put it in, all of the lights went out and the computer screens were fuzzy. Crap.

"Take the tape out now Lassiter!" Chief demanded, not stopping for a second.

"NO!" I screeched when I saw a familiar face pop up on the screens of all the computers. Juliet was sitting in a chair her head moving back and forth. I wasn't pay attention to anyone anymore. She was the one thing that kept me from falling over and passing out. A deep voice erupted from the speakers of all the computers.

"Mr. Spencer's right. Even if you tried, the tape had connected me to all of you're electricity. I control everything. You make one wrong move and I can do bad things." His voice was teasing and everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing.

"Can he hear us?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes… I can hear every word you merely mutter." Everyone stopped their talking. "Now that I have everyone's attention, Mr. Shawn is the one I wish to speak to."

"Okay." My voice was hoarse as I tried to speak. "What do you want?"

"Ha. Shawny, my friend, I simply want you to feel as bad about loosing the thing you care about most as I do. Now, this no longer requires you talking. You just have to listen. You're precious little girlfriend… or, used to be, as of yesterday… will pay for everything you've made me do." I growled. He wasn't going to lay a finger on her.

"I swear to God, if you lay a finger on her, I will kill you… personally." I snarled.

"What are you gonna do? Jump through a computer screen? Good luck with that. Now, you get to sit and watch while I torture and probably kill the girl you love. If only you had the guts to tell her, she would know just how much she means to you."

"Shawn?" I heard a soft voice in the background.

"Jules?! Juliet, are you okay?" I was about to hug the T.V. in front of me.

"Shawn, where are you?" I could hear the fear in her voice. I heard a deep chuckle and fear crept into my bones.

"Jules, I'll get you outta there. Don't worry. I'm gonna find-" I was cut off by a blood curling scream. My hands flew to my ears and tears filled my eyes as I watched my love being tortured. Before I knew what I was doing, I was screaming, trying to make it stop. He had taken a good-sized piece of metal and set it in a fire. He dragged it over her abdominal and scorched her skin. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to compose herself, screams still ripping from her throat.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I begged, tears streaming down my own face. Everyone was staring in horror at the scene before them. I fell to my knees and continued to beg for forgiveness of whatever I had done. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG? I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, PLEASE JUST PLEASE STOP!" I couldn't control myself anymore. The screams had subsided from Juliet's mouth and I looked up to see blood oozing from her stomach. She looked like she'd passed out from pain.

"Shawn, it looks like it might be a while before we can continue. I'll give you," he took his time deciding how much time he wanted to give me. "I'll give you two hours and then we'll make sure she's awake for more. Starting now." All the screens shut off and all that could be heard was my cries. Nobody dared move as her screams ripped through my mind over and over again and tears wouldn't stop leaking from my eyes.

"GODDAMN IT! GO FIND THIS LUNATIC ALONG WITH MY PARTNER!" I heard Lassiter yell with all the anger he could manage to the whole police department. My cries had softened, but I wasn't completely there. Half my mind was trying to figure out where that person was, another half was trying to stay sane, and the last half was trying to figure out what I was going to do in the next two hours. See how my sanity is? I tried to focus on the parts of the video that I hadn't spent panicking… the beginning part. I closed my eyes and blocked out everyone, trying to focus on what was happening in the background. Juliet of course, but also, there was one door, some tools, and pictures of something or someone. My eyes closed tighter and my hand rose to my head. I didn't realize it, but I had people surrounding me. I continued to attempt to make out whom the pictures were of. I focused as hard as I could, and I suddenly saw a face. My bloodshot eyes shot open.

"Dear God." I mumbled. "This guys been stalking me for three years." I wasn't waiting for a response, but I knew this person had something to do with the one person on my top 'I hate you' list. "This person has a picture of me the day after the Yin case happened! He is somehow related to Yin!" I was jumping up and frantically searching for nothing in particular. I didn't notice all the people around me until I turned around and came face to face with about ten other people. I looked over at Chief who was giving me a worried look.

"Mr. Spencer I think you need to sit this one out." Her voice barely came above a whisper. I could see the regret in her eyes. "This is more personal for you."

"Are you serious?" I gave an unbelieving laugh. "Please tell me you're joking…" I trailed off, suddenly realizing she was being 100 percent serious.

"Spencer…"

"Chief, all due respect, HELL NO! That's my best friend out there. You can't actually expect me to sit around and do nothing!" I was fuming. I didn't really know what to call Jules, but I knew that she meant the world to me. She was my best friend, but she was also the love of my life. I'm normally not a cheesy guy, but I know that I can't and won't live without her. I looked Chief directly in the eye and told her the truth. "Karen, please." I begged. "Even if you don't legally allow me on this case, you can bet your ass that I'll be trying to find her on my own." I stormed out of her room and went straight to Juliet's desk. I had to look for some clue. I rummaged through all of her stuff, my tears long forgotten as I focused on finding Jules.

I ran over to the file cabinet and demanded the first person I saw to get me in there. They opened the door and I rushed over to the Yin file. I don't know what I was looking for, but I needed to find something, anything, on Yin. A relative that he had that we didn't know about. A girlfriend or wife.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled when I dropped all of the papers. I quickly realized that there was one more paper than I had counted. 'RELATIVES' was at the top of the paper. I quickly grabbed the paper from the floor and held it up. I read over all of the relatives on the paper, but it seemed like we had already questioned all of them. There was one name under niece that I didn't recognize.

"Chief!" I yelled, running to her office. "What's this? He had a niece named Carly and we didn't think to question her?!" I was getting agitated at the fact that we had missed her.

"Spencer, I need you to calm down. We didn't question her because she's dead. She died giving birth to a child. There's no record of the kid surviving or dying. We tried to locate any birth records, but there's nothing. We just assumed that the kid died." Now I felt just bad. I was questioning a person that people thought were dead. But something didn't feel right.

"You just assumed?"

"Mr. Spencer, we can't spend forever trying to locate a child that doesn't exist." She sounded upset. Not angry just yet, but I could tell that she was just as scared for Juliet as I was. She was one of her best detectives.

"Chief, something's not right about this. I can feel the spirits telling me that something's not correct. I think that this person that has… Jules," I took a pause and tried to slow my brain, no more tears came, but I was finding it hard to breathe. "I think that he's the child that you couldn't find. She was trying to hide him. I don't know why, but that's the only way that he could be related to Yin, and I'm positive that he is." She looked at me thoughtfully.

"I suppose it's possible…" She trialed off as a beeping noise erupted from all of the speakers and the T.V. screens came back on.

"MR. SPENCER." The manly voice arose from the speakers. "I need to speak with you!" Dear lord…

"Would you like a pineapple smoothie, my lord?" I asked with a British accent. I couldn't let this guy get into my head, even though he has Jules.

"I can only warn you so many times, Shawn, until you learn not to be a smartass." He walked over to the limp body still strapped in the chair and took out some smelling salts. He waved them under her beautiful nose and her head jolted upright. I couldn't help but stare at her confused face. Didn't she remember?

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded hoarse and my heart quickened as he took out a knife and waved in in front of her face. I swallowed and tried to talk my way out of this mess again.

"Okay! I'm sorry; I won't talk back anymore. You don't have to hurt her. You wanna talk, let's talk! What's you're name? I need a name if I'm going to be talking to you."

"Shawn?" I heard Juliet whimper.

"Jules, not right now." I tried to not let my fear leak through my voice.

"Shawn, where am I?" I watched as the mysterious man lifted his hand and backhanded her as hard as he could in the face. When her face snapped back around, I saw the Jules I've known for the past seven years show through her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked, anger rolling off her tongue. I smiled at this.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Jules." I said, amusement dripping from my voice, but inside, I knew she would pay for that comment. "Now, Jules, I'm going to need to talk to this man for a second without any interruptions. Is that alright?" She looked around for me, but when she couldn't find me, she shot a look at the man.

"Shawn, you don't have to talk to me like I'm a child! Just come out and say what you want to. Where are you anyway?"

"Video." That's all I could say before I heard her moan, shake, and then her head fell forward, obviously passed out again. That was the first time I noticed the man standing behind Juliet with what appeared to be electrical wiring.

"My God, did you just shock her?" I asked trying to keep the mood light even though I was full of dread. "I was having a normal conversation with her and you just decide to shock her until she passes out. You obviously aren't very good at waiting your turn." I was trying to sound like I was talking to a child.

"Mr. Spencer, I have no patience for you and you're immature comments."

"You're telling me…" Lassiter said out of the corner of the room. I looked just in time to see him roll his eyes. I turned my head to give Lassie my cocky smirk.

"Lassie-boy here knows better than anyone that I'm not very good in a serious situation." I stated in my normal chipper voice. Juliet was knocked out, so he wouldn't hurt her while she couldn't scream. I had learned that he fed off of the pain that it caused me to see and hear her scream in pain.

"Shawn, please don't make me get angry." Said the masked madman.

"Okay. I'm sorry for hurting your whittle feawings." I teased. I couldn't help it. It keeps peoples spirits up.

"Shawn, take this seriously." I heard the warning tone in Chief's voice, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Yes Chief, but first, can I have someone get me a pineapple? I'm getting a little hungry." I turned to look at Gus and he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Shawn, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, pulling my arm over and out of the office. "Shawn, what're you doing? This isn't like the Yang case. This is different. He's torturing Juliet for god sake!"

"You think I can't see that!" I said, anger building in my system. I took a breath to calm myself. "Look, the more I keep him talking, the less time he has to wake up Jules and hurt her. You know that I wouldn't be doing this if I weren't buying time. When I stop joking, I know it's over and there's no way out. You can't expect me to stop joking while he has Jules in there. If he didn't, and I was there instead, I still wouldn't stop. I'll let you know when this gets worse, but, man, I can't just give up on someone I love." I turned around and started walking back to the office. When I got back in, I noticed the TV was off. I turned to look at Lassiter and Chief who had distressed looks on their faces.

"What happened? We were only gone for a little while!" I looked at Chief who looked really pale.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm going to need you to stay with Gus tonight. He practically just swore he would find a way to harm you and Detective O'Hara both."

"Well, that's a bummer." I watched Gus walk into the room and my face spread into a wild grin. "Dude… We're having a SLEEP OVER!" I said jumping up and down like a little girl. "Oh my God! We can watch movies and have pillow fights! This is going to be totes awesome!" I said in my most girlish voice possible.

"Yeah! We might even be able to do our nails!" Gus's sarcasm cut through my joke.

"Come on, man. This could be fun!"

"Yeah, and you don't like pineapples."

"Really? I can't do this with you right now." I turned away from him and his scoffing face. "Chief, do you want us to wear cool walkie-talkie things in our ear and look cool like William Petersen in To Live or Die in LA?" She looked at me; stunned I was still making jokes.

"Mr. Spencer, I advise you to take this seriously. Not only is this personal for you, but he has one of our own. I insist you don't take this lightly." Her voice was hard, and I knew she meant what she said, but the jokes wouldn't stop. They couldn't. If they did, I would surely loose it.

"I'm sorry, Chief, but following orders has always been a problem for me." Her eyes widened and I swear they were going to pop out of her head.

"Spencer." She warned me. "Now isn't a good time for you're games. This maniac has you're _girlfriend_." My heart dropped a bit, and, by the look on her face, so did my smile. My eyes were sorrowful for only a second, but it was long enough for Gus to see.

"Don't worry, Chief, we'll stay at the Psych office." He spoke up. Note to self; thank Gus later.

"Thank you, Guster. Now, Mr. Spencer, I need you to do everything that we tell you to do, or this could end very badly for both you and Mr. Guster."

"Finneee." I finally agreed with a childlike attitude. "What do we have to do? And does it include eating pineapple?" The jokes were back, but Chief wasn't having it.

"Mr. Spencer, if you don't stop, I'll be forced to remove you as a consultant and have you marked as an ordinary citizen, which, by law, we must protect and you must obey." The hardness in her voice told me she wasn't joking. I looked over at Lassie to see if he was giving us his signature smirk for when we got into trouble. Nothing. He was concerned for Jules about as much as I was.

"Sorry Chief." Was the only thing I said. What else could I say? This is a serious time, and, even though I make jokes so I don't break, I know that I need to stop now. She has something important to say.

"Thank you. Now, you need to lock all of the doors, stay away from the windows in case anything breaks, and you need to look before you actually do something. Do I make myself clear?"

"As butter." I said no more jokes, but that was just too easy. Chief sighed and turned to Gus.

"Mr. Guster…"

"I got it, Chief. I would like to apologize for my colleague's behavior." He shot me his evil eye.

"Aw, come on Gus! You know you love it when I joke!" I said, shooting him a sly smile as we started walking out of Chief's office. He gave me another look and I smiled my charming smile at him. I knew he saw past all of my charades, but I didn't even care at this point. I just had to get out of that office. It was killing me watching Jules being tortured so brutally. All I wanted was to take her place. All I wanted in the world was just to know that she was safe, even if that meant I was dying. I mean she has so much to live for. She's a cop for Gods sake! I'm just the guy that happened to be really good at looking around at things. They could solve cases without me. Gus's voice broke through my thoughts.

"You getting in the car, or are you just gonna stand there?" I hadn't even noticed that we were at the car yet. It was weird; I was in some sort of daze. Like this world wasn't real.

"Gus, please. I was just checking out your cars' tires. I think they're a little flat." I said, kicking the tire to prove my point. "Damn… nice tires." I commented quickly.

"Come on, Shawn, we don't have all day… or night." He sounded sympathetic, and he knew I didn't want his sympathy, but I didn't comment. I just opened the door and plopped myself in the seat next to my best friend.

**A/N:**

**So… Shawn kinda lost it. I'm sorry if you don't think that would happen in the show, but I mean, the guy just tortured the love of his life in front of him! Who wouldn't break down… oh right… a heartless person. THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID IT! I think he got himself together rather quickly. Do you think it was to fast? Too slow? Please, input would be amazing! Again, don't be easy on me… LET'S HEAR THE HARSH TRUTH! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoyed! R&R Please! I wanna know what you're thinking! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Don't hate me! I know this is really short, but I needed to put it in cause it's important, but I didn't want to make my next chapter 1,000 words longer than it needed to be, so I just made a shorter chapter. I will update soon I hope. I've kinda got a lot going on, but with school and everything, hopefully I can do one update a week if not more often. Thank you all for reviewing, but I do hope for more reviews! :) Y'all are awesome! Love you!**

**~ladywolf101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, although, that would be SO COOL! If I did, I wouldn't change a thing haha. If anything was changed, it wouldn't be the same Psych I love so much!**

Not much happened on the ride back to the Psych office, so Shawn was left alone with his thoughts. He had so many; his head was spinning from the eventful twenty-four hours. He kept reviewing what had gone wrong. One, he told Juliet he was a fake. Two, she didn't want to see him anymore. Three, something blew up. Four, Chief got a sticky note saying to watch some videotape. Five, this guy had Jules. Six, he tortured her to get to Shawn. Seven, it worked. Eight, Shawn was told to go home and not do anything about Juliet, _his Jules_, being killed slowly and painfully. Everything seemed to be in the past, but he could do something about Chief telling him to not do anything. He always had trouble following orders.

"Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't go back to the Psych office." I looked over at him. I let just the right amount of emotion into my voice, trying to show him a fraction of the pain I was in. I don't show my emotions a lot; plenty of people know that. But I had just broken down in the middle of the station. I needed a little buzz to my night. Make it easier to handle all these new problems. "At least, not without something to help me." I gave him my famous smirk, hoping he understood.

"Shawn…" He warned me. "No. Not gonna happen. I told Chief I would go straight back to the office! No. I'm not breaking this law."

"Come on, buddy! I wouldn't ask anyone but you! You know that I need it now… all we have to do is go to a gas station! I'll be in and out in a sec." He rolled his eyes at me. "You know… alcohol is proven to help people relax and calm down. I might get more done with it… especially Jacque Daniel's!"

"It's Jack Daniel's, Shawn."

"I've heard it both ways."

"NO SHAWN! No, you haven't!" I turned and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"PLEASEEEE GUSSS!" I dragged out the last letter of each word. He looked over at me and then back at the road a good three times.

"Fine…." He sighed. "But you stay in the locked car and I'll get whatever I want. Deal?"

"Deal!" I jumped excitedly in my seat. "This is gonna be an awesome night!"

"Don't make me regret this, Shawn." He turned into a gas station and parked the car. "Now, stay in the car at all costs. No matter if someone brings a gun in and shoots me. Got it?" He looked me right in the eyes, searching my soul. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that now. You'd be screaming for my help if that happened. But I'd have to stay in the car wouldn't I?" I sassed him.

"Shawn. I'm serious."

"So am I." I gave him a stern look, knowing good and well he'd make me stay in the car, tricking me somehow.

"Just stay in the car, Shawn." He said, glaring at me. I did what he said, and five minutes later, he came out with about every alcohol beverage in the whole store.

"Took you long enough!" I said through the rolled up window. He had looked over at me every time he walked by the entrance to the gas station, making sure I had stayed in the car like he told me to.

"You're lucky it didn't take longer. The guy in there, the idiot, thought that I wasn't old enough to buy all this stuff! The nerve." He glared at the door, but turned back to face me. "I got it all though. Let's get outta here now. Back to the Psych office."

We did what he said and ended up at the Psych office in a couple of minutes. We unloaded all of the drinks and had a great night. We got to the point that I was real drunk. It wasn't going to be fun tomorrow morning, but I really didn't care. I just needed to get all thoughts of today and last night out of my head. It was awesome. We watched eighties movies and played Ping-Pong. No… we don't have a Ping-Pong table. Don't ask me how we did it, but we did. We threw and dropped things. Some things broke, some didn't.

I was going to get a new cup because I had just lost my third cup. I didn't remember whether I dropped the other ones or just misplaced them, but I did know that I needed another one.

I had successfully forgotten about all of my problems, but I still found myself fumbling for another cup of Scotch. I grabbed the last cup out of the cabinet and filled it with some random concoction of alcohol. I did it with something, I'm not entirely sure what, covering my eyes, so I'm not really sure what I managed to put into it, but I wasn't looking into the cup for guidance. Even if I were, I probably would've missed just as much as I did with the blindfold. I downed the drink as soon as I poured it. Somewhere between making the drink and drinking it, I had taken off my 'blindfold'. I knew this because I was seeing again. When I got to the bottom, I noticed a yellow circle at the bottom of the cup.

I put my hand inside the cup and realized it was on the outside, on the bottom of the cup. I laughed and hiccupped a bit. The cup still on my right hand, I turned it upside down. I grabbed the note with my left hand and looked long and hard at it. No matter how long I looked, I didn't seem to know what it said.

"Gush?" I slurred Gus's name "GUSH! Wherr you at, me bigsh choco-lata cookieeeee?" I called to Gus. I didn't know what I was saying, but I knew it was funny cause I was laughing. I walked into the area we keep the TV and our desks and noticed Gus laying down... on the floor... passed out. " Someroness wittle sweepy." I mumbled. Again, I held the note up to my face, nice and close, as I tried to make out what the note said. My vision cleared a little more the more I concentrated. 'Don't drink to much, Shawn.' Thoughts started to bombard my head as I realized what this meant. My eyes started to flutter and my last somewhat coherent thought was _damn, this guy is good._

**A/N:**

**So…. Do you hate me a lot? Don't worry… next chapter you'll see just how bad this whole 'I'm really drunk' thing is. Jules will be found soon! I don't know if you guys want me to do a Jules chapter, but I don't think I can because of the way that I started. Once she's back, I will definitely do more chapters with her POV. R&R please! Love you all!**


End file.
